


americano, caramel macchiato

by realfolkblues



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love, if anyone wants to pick up this au idea please do, or a mention of it i guess, this feels more like a prompt tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfolkblues/pseuds/realfolkblues
Summary: sungjin's first day at his new job goes in a way he doesn't quite expect.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Kudos: 24





	americano, caramel macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> for san. based off of chocolady by akmu and the webdrama cafe re-feel.

Sungjin wasn’t happy. Firstly, this was the first time in ages that he’d woken up this early. He knew he needed the money from this job—which at least motivated him a little bit more—but that didn’t change the fact that a morning shift on a Sunday is unbearable. Secondly, his co-worker.

Where does he even start?

Sungjin would see those fox-like eyes turn into crescents as he cheekily smiled. It was obnoxious. Why was he looking at him like that? Sungjin brushed it off, though, because at least the younger boy didn’t start a conversation.

That is, until this exact moment.

“Hey, you know it’s a Sunday, and we work near a student’s apartment,” he started. _Way to state the obvious,_ Sungjin thought. “It’s going to be that time of the day soon.”

“What time of the day?”

“When all the students rush in trying to get their daily dose of coffee. Poor sleep deprived kids, I remember when I was that age.” Sungjin wanted to say, _Kang Younghyun, you’re only 26 years old_ , but he held himself back. “It’s okay, though. Our other co-worker should be here soon, he’s really good, he knows how to take care of everything.”

“Who’s he?”

“I think you know him,” Younghyun replied, and that mischievous smile of his was back.

Sungjin held back the urge to roll his eyes. Know him? How would he know anyone who worked at this café?

He decided to ignore Younghyun for the rest of his shift. Thankfully, more and more customers came in, leaving them no time to talk to each other. But that had a negative side—which is the fact that Sungjin is literally _dying_ in his uniform.

“What do you think?” Younghyun started another conversation, startling Sungjin with his sudden presence that he almost dropped the latte he’d just made. “Pretty difficult, right?”

“Right,” Sungjin agreed. “When’s the other guy supposed to get here?” Secretly, Sungjin had been hoping for that person to arrive as soon as possible. He’s certain more social interaction will make him die right then and right there, but damnit, if that’s what it takes to stop his arms from aching, then so be it.

Younghyun nodded towards the door. “He’s right there.”

Sungjin almost drops his latte.

Standing right in front of them was none other than Kim Wonpil. At first, Sungjin couldn’t believe it. _Kim Wonpil? This was the person Younghyun was complimenting for outstanding work ethic? What, did he suddenly develop a skilful hand out of nowhere?_

Sungjin remembers how it was for them back in high school. They’d been in the theatre club, and more often than not, they ended rehearsals late. Why? Because of a certain someone who’d be so nervous that he’d stumble on the stage multiple times, forgetting directions that were just given to him, making the teacher sigh and yell, _‘Do it like I told you last time!’_

Sungjin remembers dragging Wonpil behind a curtain one day during rehearsal, and saying, “Just relax. Don’t be so tense. It’s harder if you worry.” Wonpil was silent, taking in the advice that was being given to him wholeheartedly. “I’ll help you if you need to.”

That was the start of it all. For Sungjin, it was only a relationship where he mentored Wonpil. Wonpil, however, was dragged in, dragged in deep. Like waves, Sungjin’s figure under glowing lights took over his heart, drowning him in _Sungjin_. To Wonpil, every appearance of Sungjin’s on stage wasn’t some regular high school student who did acting as a hobby. To Wonpil, every subtle movement of Sungjin’s hands, every look in his eyes, was a work of art.

Of course, Sungjin didn’t realise this. He was just proud of how fast Wonpil was improving.

Now, Sungjin couldn’t believe that the person before his eyes in this café was the same Wonpil. He worked efficiently, handling multiple orders at once, calling out the customers with a confidence Sungjin never saw in him before. And when Wonpil flashed his signature smile, offered his cheerful but gentle “Thank you,” Sungjin swore his heart fluttered.

“So?” Younghyun asked Sungjin, after the worst of the customers had gotten their orders. “You know Wonpil, right?”

Wonpil, who was working on one of the special menu items, replied without looking up. “Of course he does.” He approached the counter with a smile. “I confessed to him back in high school.”

The one thing Sungjin didn’t want to be reminded of.

“Seriously?” Younghyun looked at them in shock. “You? Him?”

“Yeah. But he turned me down.” Wonpil handed the order to the customer before turning around and offering a smile. “No hard feelings, though, right?”

“Right,” Sungjin replied hesitantly.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
